


The King & The Dancer

by YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel



Category: Firefly, Pitch Black (2000), Riddick all fandoms, Serenity (2005), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Cold Blooded, Crossover, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Mayhem, Multi, Murder, Other, Sex, Smutt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel/pseuds/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel
Summary: Behind a power without a face, faces with no names, the true believers have plotted and planned to create world's without sin and Gods to rule them. The perfection of humanity.River Tam was a important step to that perfection. However she was never meant to succeed, never meant to carry out missions as the Aliance had been promised.For they feared what they strived to create, and rightly so. If she was able to continue the work they had begun on her own, no power in the universe could stop her.This tiny Dancer with Goddess hidden beneath her skin is awoken by a King of a world only known by name.





	1. Chapter None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers and setting up the story.  
> Working without a beta reader, and this is my first flic, please review, I'm not made of glass but don't be a dick about it

I claim no rights to the Riddick or Firefly, I simply Share my day dreams inspired by Josh, David, and Vin's work.  
Other disclaimer’s: quotes and music lyrics will be sighted as I go along. Rating is a hard R-MA, sex’in, cuss'in ( in all the colors of the rainbow in several languages) and of course lot's of kill'in!

How... Is my story different?  
I have seen a few different ways these two universe have been merged, time travel, wormhole, that the Firefly universe is the undervers, and sometimes no explanation. Plenty have been very good and great stories.

My explanation is group of dangerous Nebulas that is referred to as the great divide. (I'm not saying no one has thought of this, I just haven't seen/read it before) Very little trade or travel happens due to the high mortality rate and costs for a ship that can make it there and back again. It is almost always a one way ticket so very little return on an investment.

Little of this, little of that...  
There are no neckromongers or elementals (at least not yet) in this story. I'm focusing on mostly the Firefly universe, still plenty of Riddick worthy action 

WARNING! There will be spoilers to both the show and movies. Also there will be a few OC's (to which I will assign the actor I'd like to play the part and hopefully good description) to help bridge the gap as well as new contacts due to death of the Serenity's crew friends. I am also taking liberties with who dose or doesn't die.  
Riddick die hards, do not fear, lots more Riddicks and Jack, however if you are a Kira fan this flic is NOT for you. Yes, you detect the scent of plot twists, and aroma of lemon Mrangpie! 

Last disclaimer I tend to get wordy, Being very visual myself, and I have horrible garmmer and spelling  
On to the fun


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up the scene, the crew have used Rivers gifts on a few occasions and now see her as an asset. I may add chapters/episodes to catch up to this point but lack inspiration for them at this point.

The crew of Serenity gathered around the screen that had Inara's smiling face. Mal interrupted the unorderly chatter of everyone talking and asking questions. Inquiring about one another's welfare.  
“Seem'ns like our next pice a business S'on Persephone, if'in Fanty and Mingo t’were’t such motherless sons of goats we’d have gotten a job from them. That not being the case we'll be dealing with Badger once more. Rumor is he has a job of moving live cargo.”  
“Black market beagles, black market beagles, please be black market beagles…” Mal gave Wash a pointed look then continued.  
“Along with three passengers.” Kaylee almost shot out of her seat speaking on behalf of Simon and River.  
“River girl saved me if’in not all us from that bounty hunter!” She continued in a much smaller voice. “...Said he’d do things... ought not repeat account on them…” She visibility shivered. Inara wished she could put her arm around Kaylee and comfort her.  
“This job.” Inara spoke before the captain could continue. “Is actually because of me. And I can assure you the passengers will not and could not identify Anne and the Doctor.” She was careful not to use their given names over the cortex. “The Duchesses will be sequestered to the my… ahum... the spare shuttle. The only person who will interact with the crew is their guardian. The wife of the notorious Captain Kane.”

“Captain Kane? Father of Murder? King of the space pirates? Reaver hunter? That's space tale's is all.” Jayne snorted.

“People say that about Reavers.” Zoe pointed out, quieting Jayne.

“I believe the term is privateer.” Inara went on. “I can assure you that he is not a fictional character. However his relationship with the Alliance is tenuous at best. And the Duchesses are only three months old. They won't even remember being on board.”

“See, it's honest smuggle. Might sound more like slave’n, sell’in off babes barely out ther mother's wombs to some rich and fancified lord, no doubt old as…”Inara interrupted Mal, answering his poorly veiled accusations. “Their husbands are no older than one and two years of age. Moving them to their betrothed' home world is for their safety. They are very important to a lot of people. Many would barter and sell them to the highest bidder. Which is why I recommend Serenity.” Inara smiled at the crew.

“Rights! Now, I'm the captain and I can handle things from here on…”

Take my love, take my land  
Take me where I cannot stand  
I don't care, I'm still free  
You can't take the sky from me  
Take me out to the black  
Tell them I ain't coming back  
Burn the land and boil the sea  
You can't take the sky from me

There's no place I can be  
Since I've found Serenity  
But you can't take the sky from me

“This isn't Badger's typical whole in the ground...” Mal thought a loud. Their meeting place was a lounge that Inara had described as a dive for the upper class. She had suggested that the crew go along and enjoy themselves, the musical entertainment was supposed to be quite good. And assured them no one would risk making a scene. After a few minutes of ‘discussion’ or really arguing over who would come, it was decided that Jayne, Simon, and River would stay on broad and the rest would go.  
River had been quite admitted that all was shiny, the captain had a low probability of being shot at or injured in away. Unless (she added dryly) he became too intoxicated to walk properly, Wash, Kaylee and Zoe would be unsympathetic to his plight. She then enthusiastically explained the need to set up a tea party for when her bother arrived.  
“But I'm already here…”  
“Of course you are Simon” River answered with a smile.  
“And I'm your only Brother…” River looked at him as if he'd grown a thrid ear in the middle of his forehead.  
“Simon is being a boob again!” Then continued fluttering about making “preparations” for the tea party.  
When they arrived Captain Reynolds gave his name at the door and without any questions he and most of the crew were ushered in with a smile. For a ‘dive bar’ some of the crew (Kaylee and Wash ) felt underdressed, those wearing similar clothes were dress like Mal and Zoe. They were obviously members of the staff, their clothes looked brand new but had been worn and ripped in strategic places. It took a few minutes of scanning the crowd to finally spot Badger sitting at a table near the stage. Gone was his bowler, ratty suit coat and tie. His was sporting well made expensive looking three piece suit and silk tie. He stood and saluted them with his drink. They reached him the same time a beautiful young lady who appeared to be a waitress but could easily be mistaken for a doxy whispered something in his ear.  
“Thank you love, I'll just be a moment... Ah! Captain Reynolds, welcome to Shambala. Please be seated...” He motioned for another waitress to come to take their drink orders. “The drinks are on me.” He said as he nodded to the waitress. “I am so sorry but I must excuse myself for a moment. Don't give me that look Mal I'll be in right over there...” He waved his glass towards the stage. “I'm the next act.” He said with a wink before finishing his liquor, he set his empty glass down on the Waitresses tray and walked away.  
“Sweet Budda he means to torture us... To think I survived Niska for it to end like this.” Wash looked terrified, but they all knew better. They ignored him, the group's attention had turned to the stage, and the elderly gentleman who was singing and playing guitar.  
'...

Now if you load your rifle right, and if you fix your bayonet so,

and if you kill that man my friend, the one we call the foe,

and if you do it often lad, and if you do it right,

you'll be a hero over night, you'll save your planet from this plight

remember God is always right

if you survive to see the sight of friend now greeting foe.

No you won't believe in if anymore, it's an illusion

If is for children, building day dreams...’

 

The Captain seemed hypnotized, staring without blinking, the only muscle that seemed capable of moving was his strained neck muscle that was twitching. Kaylee had assumed it had to do with the war song. She was suddenly very nervous, knowing what happened on Unification day, now there was a ex solider (no doubt a purple belly) singing about what Mal hated talking about, all the killing and the wrongness of the war. Then little Kaylee saw it, the the tattoo on the back of the man's right hand . It was more of a brand really, it meant he once a doctor and prisoner of war. But perhaps most importantly, he'd been labeled as a turn coat against the Alliance. It made her think on her Simon. Perhaps he too been core bred and gone to fancy schools, then left it'all ta join up with the independents.

 

If I knew then what I know now  
(I thought I did you know somehow)

If I could have the time again  
I'd take the sunshine leave the rain

If only time would trickle slow  
Like rain that melts the fallen snow

If only Lord if only  
If only Lord if only

No you won't believe in If anymore  
It's an illusion  
It's an illusion  
No you won't believe in If anymore  
If is for children  
If is for children  
Building daydreams

No you won't believe in If anymore  
It's an illusion  
It's an illusion  
No you won't believe in If anymore  
If is for children  
If is for children  
Building daydreams

  
The applause was loud, Zoe and the captain shot up as if they'd been told to stand at attention. Clapping as loud as any of the other patrins, chanting the indpence rallying cry “Oww Rah” under their breaths, Wash join them  
Finally it all connected, the costumes and decor were all nods to the color's of the indpence and their uniforms. They were in a Independence friendly bar in the middle of Aliance occupied Persphone. Kaylee thought to herself, now I've seen everything.  
The clapping died down and the captain had slipped his mask of indifference back on, but there was a slightest of twinkles in his eyes. As the two soliders sat back down giant pineapples decorated with many flowers, unbrellas, and other smaller pieces of fuit were placed before them.  
“What in the sfinkter of hell are these Wash?” Kaylee snatched hers, holding it close and began working her way through the fruit. Just in case Mal tried to send them back.  
“They were the most expensive drink, Bager did say it was on his tab.” Mal smiled.  
“Well then Mis, make mine a double! Oh and a bottle of your best whiskey… for the table.” He quickly added, in response to his crew collectively raised eyebrows. River’s warning fresh in their memory.

Badger sat at a piano sleek and black like his new attire. He played the simple cords well, rocking into the movement of his hands, keeping time with his whole body. He looked bored and sour, yet a distinct glint shined in his eyes caused by something other than liquor.  His temperament and voice matched the music and lyrics perfectly as he began to sing

 

“I like my town-

With a la-ittle drop of poi-son.

No-bod-ey knoooows 

They're lin’n up to go insane.” 

Three waitresses stepped out onto the stage. Two from the left, one from the right where Badger was playing the piano. All snapping their fingers to the beat.

“I'm all alone-” 

Badger snapped his finger and a lit cigarette appeared in it.

“I smoke my friends down to the fil-ter” 

He took a long drag, then exhaled a giant plume of smoke that formed into a skull and crossbones hovering above the stage.

“But I feeel much cleeean-a after it rains.” 

Shimmering green and gold sparks fell down like rain washing away the smoke.   
“And she left in the fall- that's her pic-ture on the wall-   
She al-ways had that la-ittle drop of poi-son.” 

The waitresses had met in the middle of the stage, dancing a slow shuffling kick line as other instrumentation joined the piano. 

“Did the De-vil

make the Verse- 

while G-Oood was sl-eeeep-ing

You'll never get a w-ish from a bone   
Another wrong good-bye n’ a hun-dred sail-ors   
That deep black sky- is my home” The Trio reached the piano and Badger, the girl on the end quickly switched places playing the piano as Badger stood. Hat and cane appearing in his hands as he stepped between the two other women on stage. He continued to sing as they began to dance once more.

“And she left in the fall- that's her pic-ture on the wall-   
She al-ways had that la-ittle drop of poi-son.

Well-a rat! Always kno-ows when he's in with weasels   
Here you lose a little every day

But I re-member when

a mil-lion w-aaas a mil-lion   
They all have ways to make you pay” 

The dancing wasn't very complicated or fancy but it wasn't lazy or sloppy. Even Mal liked it, not that he would ever admit to it. Though Badger was wearing new clothes he hadn't been dressed up as something he wasn't. Badger looked right nice dancing and singing in his weasely Rat suit. 

“And she left in the fall- that's her pic-ture on the wall-   
She al-ways had that la-it-tle drop of poi-son.” 

The song ended how it had began. Badger back at the piano playing. The Waitresses exiting into the dark green velvet curtains. Kaylee clapped loudly. She thought the little magic tricks worked in were shiny.

“What?” Kaylee quickly defended her applause of the performance. “You prefer Captain Tight Pants here’s sing? Sides them tricky bits with the smoke 'n such were nifty.”

“Thought the only one you found nifty theses days was our resident lily handed core bred Da...ta.” Mal stopped speaking as his heart dropped. Some who wasn't his crew was sitting right besides him. Zoe noticed about the same time as Mal did that a woman now sat between them. Never heard or saw a Gorram thing! Just poof! Like Badger’s rutt’in hat and cane. Mal and Zoe both shifted their weight in their seats. Checking to feel the resuring heft and pressure from weapons being securely in place.

By the woman's clothes, which had been described to them by Inara they knew she was Kane's first officer and Wife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't believe (in if) anymore by Roger Wittaker  
> Little drop of poi-son Tom Waits


	3. The big bad

I _was waiting on Tooms. Just finished up business in the backroom of a shitty bar on the docks. Holyman’s family now has a ride across the divide. Last place the Company would look for them is on their own cargo transport. They'll be free n’clear if they get there in one piece. Guy that supplies fresh maintenance workers to the Large transport hullers sneaks in nine or ten people that are less than qualified for the job. For a price for course. Three weeks in, three weeks out of ciro is how the crew is supposed to run. Most of the cargo is live, costs effective to run bare bones crew most of the time. And it shortens the trip when you spend two thirds of it asleep._  
 _Thought I'd settle up with Jacks... then maybe head across the nebula myself. Didn’t owe Jacks shit! Told her coming with me, or coming after me would get her killed. Hadn't saved her ass so she could throw it all away. Gotten stupid with that fucked up hero worship, get stupid, you get ghosted, or wrose..._

Flash back

“Feet planted, knees bent, chin tucked, hands up...”  
“And a strong spine.” Riddick finished for her. The convit couldn't help laughing at the instancy of her face and eyes. He circled her then applied his size 12 boot to her ass (litterally). She rolled forward with the momentum of the kick and spun to face him as she jumped to her feet. She was getting quicker but He was still faster. His hand is around her neck, his foot sweeping her feet out from beneath her before she has even stood up completely. Again she doesn't fight the attack, she moves with it. Legs wrapped around Riddick’s neck and arm as soon as they hit the ground. Trying to get him in an arm bar.  
“Remember kid, takes less then thirty pounds of pressure to break a man's neck...” She redoubles her efforts to brake his tightening hold. She's light enough He lifts her easy, then bang her back down knocking the air out of her and she crumples.  
“What was your first mistake?”  
“Ta..t... Turn ba, back, gave you ma, my back.”  
“Close, that was your second... Your frist misstake was stepping to me. Never fight outside your own weight class... or your class class.” A grin of smug satisfaction reveiled his sharp white teeth. “Unless you have to. When you do, fight dirty, fight deadly.” He gains no satisfaction by roughing little Jake's up. It's the progress she making that thrills him.  
“Like this...” she throws sand in the murder's face, pulling a growl from his chest and earning a raised eyebrow. She realises why, he’s wearing googals and moans in defeat, collapsing back down in the dirt. Riddicks response is a barking laugh. “I'm not getting any better, am I?”  
“Nah you ain't that bad kid... I'm just the best.” She snorts then let's out a heave sigh. “Hey earlier you woulda had the drop on me if it wasn't for your battle cry.”  
“Really?” She perks up, now resting on her elbows.  
“No.” He answered truthfully causing her to flop down once more ignoring his next bout of laughter. “But if...”  
“Yeah, yeah, if it had been someone Else I might have had a shot.” She’s up and dusting herself off. “I couldn't help it, running at you'd like run at one of the raptors, or jumping off a cliff... Gotta pump myself up... So...” She shrugs “...Battle cry.”  
“Stop the sweet talk kid, you'll make me blush.”

  
End flash back.

  
_Slip of a girl walks in followed by two men, work’n types. They definitely came from across the divide. The shorter of the two X-soilder, nerve damage in his lower back, probably injured in the war heard rumors of while working as a Company Ranger. Could tell by how he carried himself, or rather how he didn't. Knew not to show any weakness. Other was muscle, gun for hire._  
 _The girl stuck out the way I'd stick out in church. Couldn't tell the colors on her dress but the abstract pattern looked like flowers. Her eyes flash around the room taking in everything, her nose flares and ears twitch as she closes her eyes. Can see them dance behind her eyelids as she continues to listen. The eyes of both men continually flick back to the girl until she nods. Now their postrue has relaxed, interesting..._  
 _She's their ringer._  
 _The men head to the back, she doesn't move. As if her combat boots were nailed to the floor, just staring at the stage. There's a belly dancer kock off, better than most. She did her job well, distracting itchy trigger fingers. Smelt lust but no sex, so she was just a dancer. Could tell she wanted to be elsewhere, too many of the wrong type interested in her. She preferred a lady's touch. If you went by the way the ringer’ staring she did too. But the nose knows. A minute passes and she's walking up to the stage._  
 _Now she's dancing in perfect harmony with the other girl. The swivel of her hips and the rolling of her body makes everyone aware she isn't as young and innocent as she appears. Her hands move across her body, making a path a man's hands would beg to follow._  
 _Everyone is enjoying the view barely noticing the eight big JaMokes entering the place, figured it was Tooms finally showing up. But surprise, surprise, they came for her._  
 _Seen my fare share... in and out of different slams... running and hiding across the verse. Maybe not of it all, but the story of life repeats itself like a bad joke._  
 _Watching her move made me understand that crazy bitch, thinking I was a peace of art..._  
 _...I don't got the words to say, don't know how to paint a picture, unless it's in blood. My stock in trade is violence and she made me look like a damn amateur._  
 _Less than twelve seconds, twenty seven of her heart beats and they were all down._  
 _Fast enough that anyone who wasn't already looking missed it._  
 _The music didn't stop till five seconds after the fun was done._  
 _None of them were bleeding but only three of the eight hearts were still beating when the last body hit the floor. Bystanders were down for the count as well._  
 _That was from the nonlethal rounds they tried to use on her._  
 _Their first mistake... Second, thinking they could overwhelm her._  
 _She used the ribbons in her hair like whips to redirect their aim._  
 _Should have staggered the attack, fire from a distance while she was busy engaged up close. Not that it would matter..._  
 _“Forgive them Father, they do not know with whom they were fucking.” Her voice was low and sweet. Quiet enough no one else would have heard it._  
 _She sirvays her work while whispering a prayer she thinks only that sorry mother fucker can hear..._  
 _Doesn't know where I've taken cover..._  
 _That's what I thought..._  
Until she winked at me...

Flash back

“A lot of predtors, human's inclued respon to movement. Learning to stay still and stay quiet can seirouly lengthen your life expectancy.” Riddicks explains as he sets a box of matches, a bowl of ice, and a tin with pins and needles inside. “So, anybody not ready for this?” He tants, when she doesn't back down he fills her hands with ice. Giving her the goal of holding it until it has completely melted. He tells her the matches are something she can also do on her own. Practice letting them burn down to her fingertips until she can let it burn itself out.  
“Don't do it so much you lose sensation in you fingers, just enough to develop dissaplin and callus. Enough to keep your edge sharp...” The pins and needles were like a knife game, only your goal was to get suck while staying still, and not flinching. Soon both their hands look like pincustions.  
If she had thought he was training her to take with him she was delusional and he told her so. The more he warned her he was leaving and wouldn't be taking her with, the more she acted like he was. He spent two maybe three weeks in new Mecca. Felt like six months for the convit... He past on some bits of knowledge, most of which involved Jack getting her ass handed to her. It was what he called being realistic, Inmars family called it cruelty 'Exsactly, THAT'S reality’... He would answer.  
End flash back.

_So the little minx knew where I was, wondered if her comment was meant for me? If we were to play would we play for blood? As if she heard my thoughts she answered, the answer made the animal go wild inside._  
“If the Big Bad wins, he gets to fuck the girl…. If the girl wins she gets to fuck him…”

_ Her crew exited the back room, she quickly rendering their hosts unconscious.  _

“River girl you told me to everything would be shiny!” As they hurried to the side exit.

“Very shiny Captain Daddy, Sir…” ( **_Animal didn't like her calling him that. Like she was  already theirs_ ** ) “...Look at all the shiny they are wearing. All matching, with so much glitter one would feel underdressed...” 

_ She was talking about how the darts glinted in even this low light. Looking so innocent.  _ Riddick’s mouth curves into a predatory smile.

_ I didn't wait to follow, wasn't any need to. “Captain Daddy” and the gun hand would never see me coming on their own. Once we're  all in the alley she starts a little high step dance. _

“I bid you goodnight, my good men.”  _ She bowed with a flare.  _

“Yer Cap’in Daddy here en I would love to know what in hell is going on little Missy!” Gun hand growled.

“Some nights are made for torture, or reflection, or the savoring of loneliness.”

“All manner of creepifying Mal.”

“So is long as we ain't headed for torture, sounds near pleasant. Still Jaynes right, I'd love ta na-” The Captain is cut off.

“Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind. Though she be but little, she is fierce!”

“Got any intention of talk’n straight before more mercs show up to tag our asses?” 

“Lord, what fools these mortals be! The course of true love never did run smooth. And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays.” 

“What the Ruttin…”

“Jayne, leave it. We still in trouble bit? That why you're running off?”  _ She face is all business now. 'No longer skipping down the alley.  _

“Ask me no questions…”

“You’ll tell me no lies. This better be mission critical Lil bit.”

“Gives crew plausible deniability. Much more fun to be had this night.” The _ Captain looks unhappy. She gives him a look reserved for parents and P Os. “ _ Cross my heart she will not die, in morning she shall fly.”

“Well now, that's all matter of un-assuring!”

“Would it help if I said please?”  _ Her Captain looks shocked. Don't follow orders too well, do you little minx? Her eyes are on me again, like she heard what I was thinking. Captain stuttered out a reply, but I'm not listening to him anymore. Her ear's twitch, eyes dart  beneath closed eyes once more. Captain and gun hand see it too, they take off double time. I don't hear or smell anything that would suggest trouble. _

“I'm all kinds of kinds of trouble.”  _ She gone, heard her say it but I was scanning the perimeter. Damn, she's freaky fast. But she can't hide her smell, her heart beat, now that I know them.  _

_ “ _ Tag _ -” She's pinned beneath me, my knife at her throat before she can get out “you're it.” I had expected it to be more difficult. My smile of victory faded immediately at the smell of blood, my blood. The breeze across the rooftop causes the slightest of stings at my thigh and arm _

“Brachial and Femoral arteries… Nice!” I _ yanked her up with me _ . “Round two?”  _ Faster than a blink she darts away. The chase keeps my blood pumping. Not that my arousal would soon fade, nothing sexier than a woman that could keep up. Sure she was easy on the eyes but it's the whole of the parts, not how it's put together when you find your match, your mate. That should have stopped me. Right there, attachment, loyalty, I know better than to call them weakness. But thoughts like that should have registered as a no. A big Fuck'n no! I got a few no's when it comes to females. I don't force women. I'm a killer, hunter, murder, but not even in my darkest twisted part do I get stirred by the idea of rape. And No. I don't pay for sex, never had to, the animal calls to them. _

_ No fuck'n kids. That's right there with rape, same thing to me. Also no fuck'n virgins, not the kind of guy that should break someone in.  _

_ But most importantly no fuck'n ovulating females. Not cursing another life to be stuck in this shithole vers. Nah I'd rather shoot my own nuts off. None of that registered once I caught her scent. Like a hype chasing it's next spike. Wasn't until I met up with Kyra, smelt her ovulating that I even realized just how monumental the fuck up I made really was. What the change in my little minx’s scent meant when she left my bed. Traveling across the divide was my mate carry my child.  _

_ Waiting, pacing in cryo sleep the unsettling thought that enraged my blood, a whisper in my ear…  _

_ She’ a reader, she knew, she knew and she left. She stole from you.  _

_ Every word she said, that night twisted in my brain. Why'd ya do it girly? _

“Some nights are made for torture, or reflection, or the savoring of loneliness.”

“So which was it? To torture my ass, or you were lonely? Cause I'm reflecting little thief. And looks like a fuck'n set up!”

“Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind.” 

“Love? You look inside my head and think of love? Little girl, it shoulda sent you run'n back to your Captain Daddy.”

“Though she be but little, she is fierce.”

“Fuck'n insane is what you are!”

“Lord, what fools these mortals be!”

“Fuck'n foolish is right!”

“The course of true love never did run smooth.”

“Love don't cut and run…”  _ Even as I said it I thought of Jacks, Kyra…  _ Without reason _ …” _

“And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays.” 

“Still on about that love bullshit huh? Ever think a kid might want a father? I might not have wanted to be, but it's mine! And you fuck'n took it from me! Think that shits okay? Just take what you want and leave?” 

“Would it help if I said please?” _ She was just like everyone else in the verse, taking. Wanted a piece of me. Fuck her! Ha! Dicky boy, you already did… And you agreed. Everytime you came in her, you signed your ass up for fatherhood. _


End file.
